


Triangle

by I_Cant_Feel_My_Face



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bi, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Fame, Fingering, Horny, Making Out, Money, Multi, Talent, Threesome, handjob, intercourse, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Cant_Feel_My_Face/pseuds/I_Cant_Feel_My_Face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends.<br/>Boyfriend/Girlfriend</p><p>nothing more needs to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

“This is a really nice flat Harry, don’t you think?” Isabella said with a hopeful gaze. Looking up at her incredibly sexy man.   
“Yea, it’s great lots of room for me and the guys to chi-   
“Ahem?!” Isabella quickly spins around putting her hand on Harrys firm chest, feeling his heartbeat increase.   
“You too of course” Harry says with a smirk, showing off his dimples. He leans in and gently places a kiss onto Isabella’s tender lips, pulling her in he begins to get a little more intense and he proceeds to plunge his tongue into her mouth, massage her tongue with his.. He reaches his hand behind her and grabs her tight ass giving it a squeeze through her dress, while still passionately kissing her. She lets out a small moan, as she is over come with pure pleasure. Knowing that he’s driving her wild, Harry smiles and stops, and with a quick wink he turns around and begins walking down the hallway to meet up with the real estate agent. But before he gets to far he turns around looking over his shoulder and says.   
“Come on babe” He reaches his hand out and grabs hers pulling her down the hallway. They walk slowly together through the massive London flat, admiring everything about it, stoping sometimes to kiss and flirt with one another. As they make their way into the kitchen the Realtor is already waiting for them.   
“What do you think?” He says while pulling on his tie, you can tell he’s nervous working with such a high profile client.   
“We’ll take it” Harry says, smiling at the man. He glances over at Isa to see her reaction, and he can tell she's over the moon with excitement.   
“wow great… I’ll get the paper work started for you Mr Styles.”   
“Thank you, but just call me Harry.” 

 

3 months later*

“Louis mate you’re going to have to put that away, you know Isa will kill you if she sees you tossing around a football inside. Go to the roof if you want to play, I have a net set up”   
“Wow she’s really got a hold on old Harry boy here” Louis says playfully, picking up the football. Harry and him exchange a glance at one another, Harry quickly leaves the room and walks towards the stairs leading to the roof. Louis eventually makes his way and follows Harry up the stairs, staring at his ass the entire way up. On the roof Louis puts the ball down and kicks it towards Harry, but Harry misses the ball and completely and falls on his face, in a whirl of hair and designer fabric, Mr. Styles is down. Lou runs over to check on his bandmate.   
“You ok mate?” Louis says crouched next to him, close enough to feel the heat coming from Harrys body.   
“Yea thanks, its more funny than anything” He says his hair is all out of sorts and his newest YSL shirt is slightly ripped at the shoulder, but he gets up and brushes himself off without a fuss.   
“Here let me look at that,” Lou looks at where the shirt is ripped and there is a cut slightly bleeding-  
“Take this off, your bleeding” Harry starts unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing his body to Louis. Louis begins to feel excited, his heart begins to race and he can hear his breathe getting deeper and deeper. By the time the shirt is off he is completely aroused by the situation. Harry completely oblivious to the fact that Louis is drooling all over him, hands him the shirt to see his wound.  
“Here I’ll do it, I’m CPR certified..” He says with a smirk. He just wanted the chance to touch Harry. He tentatively looks at the cut and cleans it up with his lucky hanky, wiping away the blood and making it look clean. He looks up, kissing distance from Harrys face, he can feel the warmth of his breathe and he can smell his cologne. He so badly wants to lean in and show Harry how he really feels, but he knows he shouldn’t. They continue looking in one another’s eyes for just a moment longer, really confusing Louis. Why would he still be looking at me? Does he feel the same way? Louis could feel the courage rising from within, he began getting closer to Harrys face. Harry wasn’t moving, this was his chance.   
“What happened to you baby?” Isabella said at the top of the stairs. Making her way over, Louis quickly jumped back and said,  
“The situation has been handled, you are very welcome ma’am.” He felt so awkward and exposed, he made an excuse to go back inside and walked away very quickly from the couple leaving his football behind.   
“That was very sweet of Lou to help you, here pass me the shirt and that handkerchief and I’ll put them in the laundry.” She said sweetly as she placed her lips on Harrys cheek.   
“Don’t worry about the shirt babe, its ripped. Just throw the hanky in the wash, its Louis’s lucky hanky.” He was still thinking about what almost happened. Was his best friend in the entire world making a move on him? Better question.. Was he letting him make the move? 

Later that night after the three of them ate and cleaned up, they were sitting in the living room drinking wine laughing and getting drunk. Louis pours himself another glass as he reclines in a leather lounge chair, trying to out drink his embarrassment from earlier in the evening. Just when he starts to forget, he can feel the heat of a stare, he looks up and catches Harry staring at him, smirking and showing off his dimples. Isabella just seems like an obstacle to Louis now. Harry walks across the room and brings out a large box, he places it on the coffee table between the three of them and opens its up, revealing a selection of board games. Slightly intoxicated Isabella quickly dives into the box looking for something, she eventually finds what she was looking for. ‘Twister’. She giggles to herself and runs to the middle of the room, opening the box and laying everything out on the ground. Harry and Louis exchange glances at one another.   
“Well I guess we’re playing twister” Harry says with a tiny drunken slur at the end of his sentence. He stands up and walks over to Lou, extending his arm towards his mate, giving him a hand getting up.   
“Ready Lou?”   
“Im always ready.” He says, playfully brushing harry to the side.   
They begin to spin the wheel, revealing where each of them must place either hands or feet. Harry is first, landing a right foot on blue. He walks across the mat standing there.   
“This isn’t that bad?”   
Isabella is next, Louis spins the wheel hoping she lands far away from Harry. She gets left foot on red. So she walks over next to Harry and places her foot down, leaning herself to the side to playfully peck harry on the lips, her hand grazing Harrys groin sending shivers down his spine. Louis notices this and quickly gets himself in the game. He lands left hand on yellow, so he goes onto his hands and knees and crawls to yellow, its behind the love birds. Harry goes next landing right hand yellow. He turns to look at Louis who also is on yellow and smiles and quickly collapses to the ground joining his friend. Louis cannot believe his luck. Isabella lands on the opposite side of Louis and giggles, she climbs over him and places her foot on green, making it look as if she's riding Louis like a horse. The game continues testing each one of three’s flexibility. Isabella and Harry are both right below Louis crotch, as in licking distance to Louis crotch. They both laugh about, praying for Louis not to thrust. He does anyway, sticking his groin into their faces and laughing. By now they are all drunk and don't care, Harry pulls away from Louis’s bulge and looks at Isa and dives into her face. He forces his tongue into her mouth, feeling his way around it. She can feel the passion pouring out from Harry with every breath he takes. Isa wraps her arm around Harry’s neck pulling him in deeper, rubbing her hands over his back and feeling his strong shoulders. Louis is watching from above, to drunk to decide what to do, so he continues to leave his crotch in their faces. Harry starts moving his hands up Isa’s thighs, going under her skirt. He can feel the inferno coming from her pussy as he gets closer and closer to her. He gently places two fingers on her panties, he can feel that they are damp, he begins rubbing her entrance through her Victoria secret underwear. He leaves one hand down below and works his way back up to remove her top. He unclasps the bra with ease, letting it fall forward underneath her tee shirt. He lifts the tee shirt with his one hand and his teeth, revealing her breasts. He cups one with his hand and beings sucking on her nipple, he can feel it get hard in his mouth, so he beings to gently bite down and slowly grind his teeth on it, she throws her head back with pleasure as he teases her with his tongue. His lower hand moving the panties to the side, gently massaging her pussy, teasing her. From top to bottom. She begins to moan louder and louder as Harry begins to finger her, working his way into her tight pussy. She starts thrusting her hips, signalling that he can go deeper and use another finger. She thrusts and begins fucking herself with his fingers, while he sucks her other nipple. Louis now hard as a rock right in their faces, begins to rub himself through his trousers. Neither one of the couple seems to notice, as he gets himself off to their steamy encounter. He leans down softly places his lips on Isabella’s neck. She goes with it and Lou begins giving her love bites, she moans so loud now her thighs are slightly shaking. She can’t believe that Harry and Louis are pleasuring her,she loves it. Harry places his thumb on her clit and starts massaging it, getting faster and faster, as he still thrusts his hands into her. She beings to get louder and louder.  
“You wanna cum baby?” Harry whispers mid kiss.   
“Ooh yesss” She lets out a moan. She's having the time of her life, every part of her body is jumping for joy and she gets closer and closer. Harry massages her fast and faster while Lou begins sucking the other nipple, filling her with pure ecstasy. She lets out a roar as she cums all over Harrys hand, shaking and dripping sweat from her forehead. She doesn't want to stop, and neither do the boys. Harry pulls himself off his knees, and places his crotch in her face, with Lou still on her breast she leans forward the best she can and runs her tongue along the length of his 9’ inch member. She looks into his eyes the entire time, making him even harder. She slowly un does his belt, and unbuttons his pants. Slowly pulling them down and letting his monster fall out , but still trapped behind a pair of tight white briefs. She beings to suck through the briefs, going up and down the length of his penis, showing wet marks for every time she sucks. He pre cums slightly, dampening his briefs some more. She looks up at him almost asking permission to pull them off. She the realizes that her hands are trapped below Lou’s body. She whispers in Louis ear.   
“I need your help for a second” After telling him what she wants him to do, he pretends to hesitate, before pulling down Harrys briefs. His giant cock flops out and smacks Louis in the face, he was to impressed by the length of Harrys monster to pretend to care. He grabs the dick right in the middle and begins to pull it back and forth, slowly jacking his best friend off. Harry being horny as ever, doesn't even care, and he throws his head back with pure pleasure. Isabella noticing that Lou is enjoying himself joins in on the fun and begins sucking Harrys balls, putting them in her mouth sucking and making Harry moan and thrust his dick. Lou still jacking Harry off starts going at a faster pace, making Harrys balls slap Isa in the face. Lou starts chuckling to himself, watching his balls smack Isa, Harry notices and looks down at Lou.  
“Stop laughing at get to work mate” Harry says while grabbing Louis head and shoving his entire member in Louis mouth. His eyes tear up instantly and his gag reflex activates, he can feel that Harrys entire length is in his mouth. He loves it. Harrys big cock going in and out of Louis mouth while Isa takes care of his balls, Harry is in heaven. Louis and Isabella both licked up and down Harrys long rod, both of their tongues connected at the tip both sampling some of Harrys pre cum. Their eyes locked, and so did their tongues.They began making out, while still blowing Harry. The situation had gotten so hot in the room, that the windows began fogging up. The room was a steamy and damp. Everyone had beads of sweat dancing down their half naked bodies, while they performed acts of pleasure upon one another. Harry pull away from pure pleasure and bent down to make eye contact with the two. He smirked, wiping away beads of sweats on Louis forehead.   
“Are you ready to get fucked? Like you’ve never been fucked before Isabella?” Harry said in a slow smooth tone. He looked at Louis and smiled. They knew what was going to happen. Isabella looked up at Harry, wiping away a smudge of precum on her lip.   
“I want you both inside me. I want this to be. this.” She smirked making eye contact with both of the guys. She put her hands behind each of their heads, and pull them into her face. All three of them, connected by lips. Exploring each others mouths and sexual desires. They eventually broke the connection and proceeded to move Isa towards the leather lounge chair. Isabella laid broke their hold and started slipping off her soaking wet panties. She took them off and flung them away with a flick of her foot. She sat back on the chair and spread her legs. She smirked, stuck her finger in her mouth and rubbed her nibble. Looks down at her dripping wet pussy and says.  
“welcome to your playground boys”.  
Harry and Louis exchanged eye contact, and smiled. Harry looked down and realized that Louis was still wearing pants, Louis probably didn't think he’d get this far. Harry grabbed the waist of Lou’s joggers and pulled them down, revealing his British member. Harry smiled and took a handful of Louis cock, he squeezed ever so slightly and said.   
“Lets fuck my girlfriend”. Harry started kissing up Isa’s legs and sliding his hands up and down her thighs. She was shaking and lightly moaning and she was mentally preparing herself for a pounding that she’d never forget

End of Part one.


End file.
